nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniela Knight
Daniela Knight is a character featured in the Arc 2 universe of the Roach Chronicles. She is one of members of Novus, consisting of herself, Jacob Roberts, Patrick West, "The Unknown" (prior to being revealed as Xarcoh), and Samuel Higgins, who replaces Xarcoh. Following the events of Divided Reality, Daniela ultimately decided to adopt the newly-freed Samantha Maxis as her daughter since the latter's family had long passed. However, Daniela would mourn Samantha following the latter's demise by the hands of her own biological father Nictis, who used her death to obtain the Dark Scepter and transform the universe into the Accursed Realm. History Daniela was born on June 17th, 2004 to two unnamed parents in the historical city of Green Mountain, Colorado. When she became 18, Daniela decided to stay and continue to live in the city while her parents moved away to another city on the east coast. From there, Daniela would begin to train herself to be an independant fighter in order to stand up for herself. Rebirth of Gruntijackal Daniela was present in the city when Edward Richtofen unleashed his zombie army onto the city as a distraction to locate Dr. Samuel Higgins, a research who lived in the city and knew the location of the Omega Key, an ancient key which was crucial in Richtofen's plan. Due to her training she underwent, she was able to survive the inital attack. She would later join up with two other survivors: Jacob Roberts and Patrick West. Together, they would continue to fight through the zombies until they were cornered in an alleyway. Before they were attacked, a mysterious masked man shoots the zombies, saving the trio. The man then explains that they must follow him if they wish to survive and escape the city alive. After fighting their way to the airport, the four steal a private jet, using it to fly away from the city. Day of Judgment The Hands of Destiny The Greatest Threat of All Eternal Despair Rebellion of Realms Appearance Daniela wears a white tank top which has a blue line on the left, black military-esqe pants, with a piece of armor on her left leg, black boots, and a blue beanie on her head. She also wears a blue sweatband around her right arm, a backpack, and her own dog tags around her neck. She has black hair and brown eyes. In "The Omega Key" and "The Darkest Hour", Daniela wears a grey skisuit in order to combat the cold winds and snow of the Torngat Mountains and Arctic Circle. On her skisuit is a black, red, and yellow color scheme on her upper chest. She also wears a ski mask of the same color as her skisuit, the only difference being the red tinted goggles that cover her eyes. Following the formation of the Rebellion of Realms, Daniela gets a new outfit, replacing her original outfit. In this outfit, Daniela wears a teal t-shirt, along with a tight grey sweatshirt with a zipper, with spray paint all over her sleeves. She also wears her previous backpack, as well as a custom-designed gas mask around her neck. Her hair is now dyed pink, and she wears a hat underneath the sweatshirt's hoodie. She also has grey gloves and dark blue sweatpants, both of which have some spray paint on them. She also wears new shoes. Gallery Winter Daniela Knight.png|Daniela's winter appearance. Trivia * All of her appearances are obtainable skins from Fortnite. Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal Category:Day of Judgment Category:The Hands of Destiny Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Eternal Despair Category:Rebellion of Realms Category:Universal Convergence Category:Balance and Order Category:The Sentinel Trials Category:Boss Rush